Pokemon Crimson and Azure Version
by Ronan Darksky
Summary: Follow the Adventures of Ronan Crimson and Viz Azure traveling through Kanto.Based on games and manga first fan fiction R&R please.Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter I: Pallet Town

Chapter One: Pallet Town

There was a loud thump. The sound echoed through the entire house.

"Ouch…" said a boy as he rose up from the floor while rubbing his head which had a sleeping cap on it. "This stupid bed is getting too small for me…" he said as he stretched his arms. The boy had blue eyes and blonde hair that spiked out a bit in the front into three points, his back hair is slightly above his shoulders, he is wearing pajamas and a sleeping cap. He was in his room which was on the second floor of this two story house. The room has a bed, a digital clock on a table next to the bed, a poster a of a male holding a ball in one hand, a closet, and a computer in the corner. "Ugh…what time is it?" he said as he walked over while to the clock that was lying on the table next to his bed. The digital clock read 10:00 A.M. The boy just blinked for a second with a blank expression on his face. "OH CRAP I'M LATE!!!!' the boy said screaming and running around the room frantically.

The boy quickly ran to his closet and pulled out some clothes. He wore black tennis shoes with red stripes on them, blue jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, a black shirt with a flame design over the red long sleeve, and a black beanie with a visor. He then proceeded and walked down the stairs to his first floor. The boy looked around.

"Hmm I wonder where my mom is" he said to himself as he went to the fridge to grab a quick bite to eat. He found some bread and put it inside his toaster. "I guess this is better then nothing" he thought to himself. After the toaster was doing what it was made to do the boy pulled the toast out. He then started walking towards his front door with the toast in his mouth when he noticed a piece of paper on his table. "Hmm…what is this?" he said walking over to the table and picking up the paper. "Hmm? A note?"

"Dear Ronan,

I have gone out for a bit to exercise. I am sorry I cannot be here to

make sure you wake up on time. Just make sure set your alarm at

the right time ok dear? And be careful Ronan.

-Love Mom

Ronan just blinked for a second. "I guess that explains a lot, meh I need to hurry.", Ronan said opening his front door. Ronan closed his door behind him and quickly finished off this toast.

"Damn it Ronan you are late as usual!" shouted a girl running up to Ronan.

"Geh?" Ronan said turning towards the girl. The girl had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a black tank-top, blue skirt, and blue boots. She also has a black choker necklace around here neck and crescent moon earrings.

"Retard you were supposed to go over to Professor Oak's house a hour ago!" the girl said while shouting at Ronan.

"Jeeze Viz, calm down I am only one hour late" Ronan replied annoyed.

"Whatever! He was about to quit waiting for you and ask me to do the favor for him because of course, I have a pokemon and you do not." Viz said smugly as spun a ball on the tip of her finger. It had red on the top and white on the bottom, a little button is located in the middle.

"Oh really!?" Ronan said as he quickly snatched the poke ball off her finger. "I wouldn't call this a pokemon!" Ronan said as he threw the poke ball on the ground. The ball opened up when it landed on the ground and a burst of light shot out of it. After the light had faded away a orange fish appeared on the ground and was flopping around. It has three yellow spikes sticking out on top and on the bottom of it and what looks like whiskers on each side of its mouth.

"Magikarp karp" the orange fish said while flopping around. Ronan started to laugh thus making Viz very annoyed.

"Your Magikarp doesn't even know tackle yet!" Ronan said still laughing.

"Um… yes it does" replied Viz a lit bit ticked off.

"But Viz I do not think that your Magikarp has enough experience to know tack-" Ronan was cut off at that moment because he was hit in the face with Viz's Magikarp which she threw.

"See tackle." Viz said smirking.

"Ha Ha very funny Viz" Ronan said sarcastically. "Take back your stupid fish, I got work to do." Ronan said throwing the fish back at Viz. Ronan then continued to walk towards Professor Oak's lab.

Eventually Ronan made his way to a big white building. "Hmm this has to be the place, I know I live in this town but I haven't really been to Oak's lab before" Ronan thought to himself. Ronan walked up to the doors of the big building and they slid open when he got near them. "Sweet automatic sliding doors" Ronan thought to himself. Ronan walked into the building, it was a empty laboratory looking room. Books and paper are scattered everywhere. There is a huge capsule like machine at the back of the room with a desk next to it. Ronan walked around a bit calling out to see if anyone was here, no one was. Eventually Ronan made his way to a desk with three poke balls laying on it. Just before Ronan started to reach for one of the balls a voice was heard.

"Don't touch those!" someone said entering through the entrance of the lab. Ronan turned around in shock to the voice. A old looking man with grayish hair who was wearing a white lab coat walked up to Ronan. "Ronan you are very late!" the old man scolded. "I don't know if you are the right person for the job now."

"Aw c'mon Professor Oak, a new upcoming trainer needs to be healthy doesn't he?" Ronan said smirking. Professor Oak grunted and walked over to his desk which had the three balls.

"Let's just get to the point of why I called you Ronan" Professor Oak said. "I ordered a package not long ago and just recently it arrived in Viridian City. As you can see I am old and quite frankly I do not feel like retrieving it myself. This is the part where you come in Ronan, I need you to go and retrieve the package for me." Professor Oak explained.

"And…I get a pokemon out of this right?" Ronan asked.

"But of course, it wouldn't be safe for you to go through Route One without even a single pokemon" Professor Oak replied to Ronan. He then started to examine the poke balls. "Ronan I will give you only one pokemon right now to accompany you on your trip" Professor Oak said picking up one of the balls. "Choose which one you like"

"Of course Ronan has to be given one, he too weak to catch his own!" Viz said smugly as she walked in and walked up to Ronan and Professor Oak.

"I am not weak!" Ronan shouted. "I just don't own any poke balls!"

"So you're telling me that you could catch a pokemon on your own if you had some poke balls?" Viz asked smirking.

"Do you want me to say it again and go a bit slower this time?" Ronan asked glaring at Viz.

"Fine then!" Viz yelled and shoved a poke ball into Ronan's face "Prove that you aren't weak!" Viz said glaring back at Ronan. Ronan grabbed the poke ball and shoved it into his pocket.

"I'll show you…" Ronan mutter as he walked past Viz still glaring.

"Uh.. Ronan? Are you sure you don't want one right now?" Professor Oak asked uneasy.

"Yeah I'm sure, I am going to show you people what I am really made off!" Ronan shouted as he ran out the door. Viz just kept glaring at Ronan until he left.


	2. Chapter II: Fishing

Chapter II: Fishing

Ronan grunted as he kicked the dirt with his feet. He had been walking back and forth on the bank of Pallet Town's river. When Ronan first stormed out of Professor Oak's lab he did indeed try to catch pokemon on Route One, but unfortunately for Ronan a guard was not permitting anyone passage onto the route unless accompanied by a pokemon or another person; so Ronan decided to try his luck near the river.

"Hmm, let me see here." Ronan said thinking to himself as he picked up a rock from beneath his feet. He threw the rock into the river.

"If I make a simple and crude fishing pole, I could catch a fish pokemon or something. But what if I end up with a stupid Magikarp like Viz?" Ronan asked himself out loud.

"Oh well, it is worth a shot. After all the water pokemon in Pallet Town are usually weak enough to catch with just a pokeball." he said picking up a stick. Ronan pulled a two foot long string out of his pocket and tied it around the stick. He tied a curved little hook at the end of the line, and shook it back and forth for a second.

"Hmm, that should be a good enough fishing pole."

Ronan plunked himself down on the river bank and took his shoes and socks off. He dipped his feet into the water and dropped the hook into the river.

"That feels nice." Ronan thought to himself as he smiled and waited for a pokemon to bite the hook. Ronan splashed his feet in and out of the water for a bit from boredom. A few minutes past and still no tugs on the line. Ronan was starting to get annoyed, he did not know what kind of bait fish pokemon would go after, so he had to guess and just use some bread from his house. After the minutes slowly slipped by, there was finally a tug on the string from underneath the water. Ronan quickly clenched the pole and pulled. The catch was easily pulled out and flopped around in front of Ronan. It was a Magikarp.

"Son of a!" Ronan shouted as he kicked the Magikarp back into the river.

"I know there are other pokemon besides stupid Magikarps!" he said as he flung the hook back into the water.

"I am really happy no one saw me kick that Magikarp." Ronan thought to himself.

After roughly about ten minutes of just sitting there, the line was tugged upon again. Ronan quickly pulled the line to see what he had caught. It appeared to be a small orange crab, hanging on to the line with one of its two pincers. It had four pale-ish legs for scuttling and had two horn-like features sticking out of its head.

"Hmm, it seems to be some kind of small orange crab." Ronan said poking the crab with his index finger. Ronan kept poking the creature, not noticing that it was starting to get annoyed from the pestering.

"Well, it is better than a freaking Magikarp, even though it is pretty small." Ronan said frowning a bit while scratching his chin in thought.

"Now how do I do this....do I just like tap the ball on his head or something" he thought for a minute. He poked the crab again, finally the crab was too annoyed and clamped its pincer onto Ronan's finger.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ronan said shaking his hand up and down trying to fling the crab off of him. The crab gripped even harder because he was having quite fun causing Ronan grief.

"Ok that is it!" Ronan said as he flung his arm up as hard as he could. The crab flew off his finger and up into the sky. Ronan grabbed his fishing pole which he had droped from the little scrape with the crab.

"Ok, just come down here, I know how to catch you." Ronan said grunting as he got into a batters position from baseball. Eventually Ronan spotted the orange crab falling back towards the ground. Ronan waited for the right moment- when the crab was right at his shoulder height, he swung at the crab with his stick. Direct hit, the crab flew in the air and landed on the ground about 30 feet from where Ronan was standing.

"Got ya!" Ronan said running quickly to where the crab was, pulling a pokeball out of his pocket as he ran. He pulled his arm back as he kept running and threw the ball towards the crab; knocking it on its head. There was a flash of light and the crab was transported inside the ball. The white button on the pokeball blinked red and rocked back and forth for a bit. After rocking back and forth three times the ball stopped and the button returned back to white. Ronan trotted over to where the pokeball was and happily picked it up.

"Who said you need a pokemon to catch a pokemon." Ronan said to himself as he grabbed his shoes and made his way back to Professor Oak's lab.


End file.
